canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the beloved and beautiful ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is known for getting kidnapped by Bowser and rescued by Mario numorous times. About her Princess Peach is a gorgeous and beautiful princess who has blonde hair that is styled into a very thick and flowy flip with fringed bangs and wavy layers. She is classy, kind, clever, adventurous, displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself, and was taught to help others. She has a gentle, nurturing, and soft demeanor and is also into sports and has been able to play with the big boys. Besides sports, Peach is also into ball-room dancing, video games, singing, playing the piano, and has an enjoyment of gardening. Bowser is infatuated with Peach and hopes to marry her, so she is kidnapped by him every week. And the routine is the same each time, Peach is hypnotized by Nastasia into marrying Bowser. Count Bleck is the one who weds Peach and Bowser, but since he is not authorized to perform the act of marriage, the marriage itself is unofficial however, Bowser continues to believe in his marriage to Peach. Bowser also has a son named Bowser Jr. from a previous relationship with an unknown female anthropomorphic and bipedal tortoise. Every year, Peach is kidnapped on her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, claiming her to be their mother. When Peach discovered his feelings by reading his diary, he has since become upfront about his crush by attempting to get her to kiss him in public. Even though, Peach does not return Bowser's feelings, she occasionally shows him goodwill such as baking him a thank-you cake. When Peach met Bowser for the very first time, she was frightened of him and cried over her captivity, and it was during that time when he proposed marriage to her, but she refused. She is in possession of some powerful magic of her own because she is the only one who can undo the spell that resulted in the quiet, peace-loving mushroom people to be turned into mere stones, bricks, and even field horse-hair plants caused by the Koopa tribe's black magic and return them to their normal selves. She has even transformed herself into a toadstool with a mushroom cap on her head with her hair underneath it. When Peach wishes on a shooting star, she can transform into an alternate form known as "Super Princess" and becomes more powerful by defeating the Koopas single-handedly by shooting fireballs, as the color of her dress changes to red, blue and white. Role in Brainiac Adam's media In Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Princess Peach is more than just a dainty little princess who is a weak and powerless damsel-in-distress and doesn’t get kidnapped at all now, because she stands up for herself by being a tough fighter who shows wild rage and an aggressive nature when she is fighting off any potential kidnappers by quickly and immediately breaking free from their grip, and being hardcore by single handedly pummeling them repeatedly by beating them up in the form of quick slaps, which is simply performing a chopping motion on the opponent with the side of her opened hand, and using elegant high kicks that consist of jumping up high into the air with her leg bent and then extends it, as she strikes them with a kick with one of her feet, and then throwing them to the floor as they slam hard onto the ground, which sends them flying far away. Bowser found out about this the hard way, when he broke into Peach's castle and attempted to kidnap her again, and just when he was ready to grab her, she instantly attacked and defeated him, so he always thinks twice before kidnapping her now. Peach knows that Adam is a handsome young man who is so polite, caring, kind, and happens to be a major fan of her, so she just liked him already after meeting him. She is Adam's closest friend in the Mushroom Kingdom where they appear to be affectionate and kind to each other and she also has an interest in angels and will communicate with them, and therefore she received an angel road as her racing course in Mario Kart: Super Stars. In Adam's headcanon of DandyAndy1989's series, J.U.M.P., Peach is a J.U.M.P. agent. And like Jennifer, her colour is yellow and her powers are heaven and angel-themed. She can create beacons of light, create rainbows, sprout angel wings, fire hearts and stars and powers of an angel. She is often teamed with Brainiac Adam and Rita Repulsa. Role in Sabrina1985's media Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool has dark reddish-brown and strawberry-blonde streaked hair that is styled into a very thick and flowy flip with V-shaped fringed bangs and wavy layers. She wears her pink dress, her gold crown, a pink scarf, dark pink pants, and white boots. Peach is a gorgeous and beautiful princess who is an angel because she has a kind personality and loving, gentle, nurturing, and soft demeanor that makes her the world's biggest sweetheart. Bowser is infatuated with Peach and hoped to marry her, so he had her kidnapped on her birthday by Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings because they were claiming her to be their mother. She was frightened of him and cried over her captivity, and it was during that time when he proposed marriage to her, but she refused. When Bowser left the room, Peach discovered his feelings by reading his diary, then she was hypnotized by Nastasia into marrying Bowser. Count Bleck was the one who wed Peach and Bowser, but since he was not authorized to perform the act of marriage, the marriage itself was unofficial however, Bowser continued to believe in his marriage to Peach. That night, after Mario returned Peach home safely to her castle, she prayed that she would never get kidnapped again and then she went to sleep. While she was sleeping, a shooting star that was glowing the 7 colors of the rainbow fell from the sky and landed in Peach's room. The next morning, Bowser broke into Peach's castle and attempted to kidnap her again for the second time, and just when he was ready to grab her, Peach quickly and immediately broke free from his grip, and then become hardcore by single handedly pummeling Bowser repeatedly by beating him up in the form of quick slaps, which is simply performing a chopping motion on him with the side of her opened hand, and using elegant high kicks that consist of jumping up high into the air with her leg bent and then extends it, as she struck him with a kick with one of her feet, and then threw him to the floor as he slammed hard onto the ground, which sent him flying far away. She is more than just a dainty little princess who is a weak and powerless damsel-in-distress and doesn’t go through any dull and repetitive kidnapping-rescuing at all, because she stood up for and defended herself by being a tough fighter who kicked butt with wild rage and an aggressive nature by fighting off Bowser with the self-defense techniques that she had gained from the rainbow-colored shooting star after the the first and only time that she had been kidnapped. Mario was amazed with Peach's battle techniques, while Luigi, Daisy, Adam, Sabrina, Miss Sexy, Lola, Sans, and Papyrus were surprised that Peach didn't need Mario's help. Ever since being defeated by Peach, Bowser never comes near her castle to try and kidnap her, however, he is still in love with her. Even though, Peach does not return Bowser's feelings, she occasionally shows him goodwill such as baking him a thank-you cake, and is willing to have him team up with her and the Mario brothers when a bigger evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. She is in possession of some powerful magic of her own because she is the only one who can undo spells that result in her quiet and peace-loving anthropormorphic mushroom assistants to be turned into mere stones, bricks, and even field horse-hair plants caused by black magic and return them to their normal selves. She has even transformed herself into a toadstool with a mushroom cap on her head with her hair underneath it. Peach knows that Adam is a handsome young man who is so polite, caring, kind, and she happens to be his closest friend, and they are affectionate and kind to each other. Even though Peach is not an official member of the Benevolent Beanies' team, she occasionally joins them as an ally to team up against a greater evil than the Malevolent Meanies. And due to Peach's physical appearence, Sasha, Alan, Miss Ruthless, Vonnie, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus love to call her "ugly" because they want her to be very hurt by that horrid cruel comment and cry. However, they quickly learned that Princess Peach is aggressive and violent when she uses her variety of powerful attack moves to strike a villainous opponent in very rare extreme instances. Friends Princess Peach has a lot of friends that include Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda, Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart, Rita Repulsa, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton Enemies Peach also has a few enemies as well. They include Bowser (sometimes), Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. (sometimes), Cackletta, Wagbo, Alan/Green Ice (sometimes), Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus Trivia * In Japan, the princess's name has always been Peach, but she was originally known as Princess Toadstool in the United States and other Western countries. The English translation of Yoshi's Safari marked the first usage of the name "Peach" in the Western world and in Super Mario RPG, she went back to being called Princess Toadstool, but it was not until the release of Super Mario 64 that the name "Peach" was popularized in Western countries. * Although often kidnapped by him, Peach is willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil threatens the Mushroom Kingdom. * In Super Princess Peach, where she is the main playable character, she shows Bowser that she is capable of defending herself. * She also has a grandmother who is a toadstool and a grandmother who is a human, implying that she may be part-toadstool. * In Brainiac Adam's headcanon, she has the power of light that angels have and also a superheroine alter ego based on Wonder Woman, known as "Wonder Peach". * Peach made a cameo appearance in The Legend Of Zelda: Link’s Awakening, in the form of a photo. * In "Super Mario And The Night Of Horror", a comic story in the German Club Nintendo magazine, a demon named Abigor takes over Peach’s mind, which causes her to be turned into a husk of herself as she then delivers a slightly more kid-friendly version of a famous line from the Exorcist. * In the classic arcade game Donkey Kong, Mario was busy saving a different damsel in distress named Pauline who is a brunette in a red dress and a civilian. A similar thing happened in the anime "The Great Mission To Save Princess Peach", where Peach's love interest was prince Haru and he was turned into a dog by Bowser, until he become human again and was able to marry Peach. * In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Peach's full name is "Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool", and she has dark reddish-brown and strawberry-blonde streaked hair that is styled into a very thick and flowy flip with V-shaped fringed bangs and wavy layers and also wears her pink dress, her gold crown, a pink scarf, dark pink pants, and white boots. Gallery Adam on rainbow road by dynamite64-d4v4acw.png|Princess Peach with Brainiac Adam and his dog Honey on Rainbow Road drawn by Dynamite64 Peach and Haru.png|Princess Peach with her ex-boyfriend, Prince Haru Peach's demonic possession.png|Princess Peach under Abigor's spell Peach's cameo in Zelda.png|Princess Peach's cameo appearance in The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening Super Princess.png|Peach as her alter-ego "Super Princess" Princess Peach's Rita Repulsa hairdo by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach with Rita Repulsa's hairdo drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach imitates Rita Repulsa by BrainiacAdam.png|Princess Peach imitates the pose during Rita Repulsa's "Ahhhhh! After 10,000 years I'm free, it's time to conquer Earth!" catchphrase in the opening scene of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme song, and Peach's version of this catchphrase is "Ahhhhh! After years of being kidnapped by Bowser, I'm free! It's time for an original plot!" drawn by Brainiac Adam Category:Human characters Category:Female characters Category:Mario Category:Canon characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Royalty Category:Pink characters Category:Protagonists Category:JUMP